


first look

by helsinkibaby



Category: FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fictober, Fluff, Het, Romance, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27235342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: It’s a tradition...
Relationships: Kristen Chazal/Jubal Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	first look

**Author's Note:**

> For fictober day 10 “all I ever wanted”

Jubal stood looking out over the lake, his hands behind his back, fingers gripping each other knuckle white. He would have had his hands in his pockets but he knew Kristen would kill him if he wrinkled his suit. His heart began to beat a little faster when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, the photographer lift his camera so it wasn’t a complete surprise when he heard Kristen’s voice behind him. 

“Hey.” 

He turned slowly, wanting to savour the moment and he was glad he did, because it was definitely a moment to savour. 

Kristen’s dress was long and white, thin sparkling straps across her shoulders, the shimmer continuing onto the bodice of the dress. Slinky and form fitting, the dress accentuated Kristen’s curves while the skirt swished gently around her legs as she walked. Her hair was curled, pulled back in a long low ponytail that was swept around one side, a long veil that matched the dress falling around her shoulders from the crown of her head. 

“Wow.” He knew he should be a little bit more articulate but he’d momentarily forgotten how to form words. “Wow.” 

Kristen giggled, but he could tell she was happy with his reaction. “There I thought that was my line.” Approaching him, she put one hand over his heart and he knew she’d be able to feel it racing. It’d certainly make a good picture for the photographer, clicking away just out of earshot. “You can definitely wear a tux.” 

Jubal shrugged but he was grinning, as pleased by her reaction as she was by his. “Well, I couldn’t let you down now, could I?” He reached out a careful hand, placed it on her hip. “You really do look beautiful.” 

She was still smiling but something flickered in her eyes. “So you’re okay then? I mean, I know you didn’t want all this...” Kristen encompassed the whole situation with a wave of her hand and Jubal shook his head with a smile as he caught her hand in his, bringing it to his lips. 

“You are all I ever wanted, Kris,” he told her and he meant every word. “To be your husband... I don’t care if it’s like this, or just you and me at City Hall, as long as at the end of the day, we go home as Mr and Mrs Chazal.” 

She laughed at that, throwing her head back, her smile beaming. “So you’re changing your name then?” 

Jubal shrugged. “Hey, I’m the one who’s marrying up.” 

Kristen’s free hand played with the lapel of his jacket. “I disagree with that assessment.” 

“Well, who am I to disagree with my wife?” Jubal asked and the expression that come across her face was one he wanted to remember for the rest of his life. Belatedly he realised that was the first time he’d ever called her that and he swore his heart skipped a beat at the realisation. 

Even if it was a little premature. “Not yet,” Kristen said, still with that same smile. “Not unless we get inside.” 

“Well then...” Jubal let his hand fall to his side but he didn’t let go of hers. “Let’s get going.”


End file.
